<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Knight in Shining Steele Armour by KarlaMusicalGirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27520294">A Knight in Shining Steele Armour</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarlaMusicalGirl/pseuds/KarlaMusicalGirl'>KarlaMusicalGirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Remington Steele (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:41:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27520294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarlaMusicalGirl/pseuds/KarlaMusicalGirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a different version of one of my favorite episodes Etched in Steele. In this version, Charlotte and Mitchell Knight are both the true writers of her books but Russell Forsyth is the one who is so desparate for Remington's book to be published, he'll do anything to get it... Even if it means murder. I'm dedicating this series of rewriting different versions of my favorite episodes to my dear friend Kelley, who always loved Remington Steele and has lately gotten back into it thanks to me sharing it to her by video chats.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Laura Holt/Murphy Michaels, Laura Holt/Remington Steele, Murphy Michaels/Remington Steele, Remington Steele &amp; Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Knight in Shining Steele Armour</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mitchell was taking one more look at the manuscript that Charlotte wrote. He was quite glad that she was improving on her writing but then the passage he looked at caught his attention and he turned pale.<br/>"Charlotte!" he shouted. He ran up the stairs and tried to open her door but it was locked.<br/>"Charlotte, I know you can hear me so you better listen to me. You can't do this to me. To us." She was inside their bedroom, lounging and smoking. Not giving a damn at all of the fact that her husband was banging at the door and upset over the new manuscript. She was comfortable with it and also with her life.</p><p>****</p><p>Laura and Bernice were in the office. Murphy was ready to take time off for the holidays. Remington was who knows where. Laura was restless as there hadn't been any cases for days. Bernice was okay with not having a case since it was the holidays, they should be taking time off. But Laura... She was totally devoted to the agency that if she didn't had a case, she would throw herself into one regardless of how crazy the case was.<br/>Bernice had made some coffee for them to get warm. It helped. Laura was reading the newspaper, obviously hoping to find a case or something to get her attention. Bernice was only staying since she had no hot date and she also considered herself like Laura's sister but unlike Frances, was more outspoken and actually cared about the agency.<br/>Then Laura gulped, nearly choking on her coffee.<br/>"What? What is it?" The coffee must be hotter than I thought. But I just finished brewing it five minutes ago, Bernice thought.<br/>Laura pointed to the newspaper. Bernice took a look and saw it. In clear black-and-white, there was Remington with an unknown man and a small heading that Bernice read as Laura tried to recover her breathing; "Seen about town: famous sleuth Remington Steele with publishing kingpin Russell Forsyth. Could a Remington Steele book be coming soon?"<br/>"He can write a book?" Bernice asked. Remington was still a mystery to all of them so a book of him would be quite the reveal.<br/>"When I get through him, he won't be able to even read a book!" Laura shrieked. How dare he go do a thing like this behind her back! She'd better go show him who was the boss of the agency. "Where is Dostoyevsky when I need him?" She grabbed her jacket as she left a curious Bernice still holding the newspaper.</p><p>Remington was lounging in the couch of his place. He wore a white shirt covered by his dark red robe-shirt, grey pants, black socks, and matching shoes. His black hair was neatly combed as always. His blue eyes were twinkling with excitement. A middle-aged lady was sitting next to him, notepad and pen in hand. She was hired by Richard to write down Remington's story. But she was more dazzled by Remington than his words since you can't resist a charming Irishman or his brogue.<br/>"Chapter One," Remington began. "It was the best of times. It was the worst of times. It all started in Dub-"<br/>"Um... Shouldn't it be 'it was the best and worst of times?'" the woman asked.<br/>Remington became quiet. He was no writer, at least in the sense of being like an author, but if he was supposed to be the author, shouldn't he write it in his own way?<br/>However, the door knocked before anyone could say anything. "Excuse me," Remington said. The lady nodded.<br/>He went up to open the door and he was surprised to see an angry Laura. She looked beautiful as always but there was something about her glaring eyes and flushed face that made him feel both confused and a bit turned on.<br/>"Ah, Laura, come in," he said in his typical charmingly polite way. But Laura wasn't interested in being polite, she was furious.<br/>"How dare you write your own story?" Laura shrieked.<br/>"Laura, calm down," Remington said. "This is for the agency. 'The Famous 10 Cases of Remington Steele'. Quite the catchy title, eh?"<br/>"You never had 10 cases! You don't even <em>have</em> 10 famous cases! You're not even Remington Steele, I invented him!" Laura shouted.<br/>Remington winced as the older lady was sitting there, eyes wide and mouth open. Laura saw and said; "Um... I'm..."<br/>"Why don't you come back next week, ma'am?" Remington asked. The lady nodded and sat up. Remington clasped her shoulder and let her to the door. Once the lady was gone, Remington closed the door and faced a blushing Laura.<br/>"I hope she doesn't tell her boss what I said even though it's the truth," Laura said.<br/>"Not to worry, my dear. She was very nice if a bit nervous. I don't know why she should be nervous around Remington Steele."<br/>Because you're not Remington Steele, Laura thought. And yet, you have his charm.<br/>"Laura, why did you come here?" Remington asked.<br/>"To see if what the papers were saying was real. Are you serious about this book deal?" Laura nearly raised her voice.<br/>"I was gonna talk with you about it but you didn't give me any chances." Again, Laura became quiet at his somewhat sad tone. Was she being a bit too harsh on him that he had to feel sad whenever she often spoke to him?<br/>"Okay. But are you serious about a book deal?"<br/>"Think of it, Laura. We could open up branches in New York, Paris, London... We could even end up in shopping malls."<br/>And that did sound very good for the agency, it could bring a lot of high clients. But how can he still do this behind my back? It's not right when <em>I'm</em> the boss<em><em>,</em></em> she thought.<br/>"Actually, we've also been invited to a party this night. I'll have Fred pick you up."<br/>"A party?! You can't be serious!"<br/>"Laura, we've been invited and can't cancel. But if you say I must-"<br/>"Wait." He stopped in his tracks.<br/>"What time will you pick me up?"<br/>"Oh..." He smiled his crooked smile and Laura couldn't help herself from smiling even as she gritted her teeth. She wasn't done reprimanding him, not by a long shot.</p><p>As Remington said, Fred came in his limo and picked up Laura and Remington. Remington was dashing in his black tuxedo. Laura was gorgeous with her long black dress and matching heels. Remington couldn't resist sneaking a look at Laura. Although he hadn't known her long and he was a mystery to her, Remington had fallen for her from the moment they met but the kiss he gave her at the dock on their third case only sealed it. The old Remington would've never wanted to settle down in one place, let alone with one woman but Laura was different. She was more than beautiful. She was all for the thrills and excitement in life. But she was also very smart with a quick mind like his. It was true he knew similar smart, quick, and beautiful women before her but Laura had been the first woman not to fall for his charms and also willing to know everything about him.<br/>"So what is this dinner party about?" Laura asked.<br/>"Ah, it's a launch for Charlotte Knight's new manuscript."<br/>"Charlotte Knight?" Now Laura was really interested.<br/>Remington looked at her, his brows furrowed into confusion and anticipation as to why Laura was so enthusiastic before realizing that Charlotte Knight was a writer.<br/>"Have you read her books?" Laura said, as if she had read his mind. He shook his head no.<br/>"Every women has 'creamy white thighs' and 'full, ample, and heaving breasts'. Every man has either a small or big 'package' with a 'sculptured' or lean body. Men don't caress their women, they 'seize' them. And when people meet and make love, it's usually with 'burning passion' or 'wild abandonment' in secret places during the night." The latter was said with a chuckle.<br/>Remington was interested. He hadn't read much steamy novels in his past but these sounded very interesting.<br/>"How quaint. So you must be a fan of her books," Remington said.<br/>"Not really. Everyone just gossips about them and gives away the plot," Laura said.<br/>"Ah, I see," Remington said.<br/><br/>The party was at full blast when they got in. The smells of perfume, flowers, champagne, and wine hit the air. For Remington, this reminded him of the parties he used to do his... Jobs. For Laura, she could've only dreamed of being in a party like this even when she started the company.<br/>Remington's coat was taken- Laura's purple rhinestone coat was part of the dress- and they were offered glasses of wine that Remington took.<br/>"So where is he?" Laura asked as she took one glass that Remington gave her.<br/>"Laura, we must wait for an opportune moment."<br/>"I just don't want you beating around the bush."<br/>"Really, Laura. Me, bush beating?" He scoffed.<br/>"Steele!" a man's voice called out.<br/>They turned to find a man in a black tuxedo coming to them.<br/>"I see you took me up on my invitation," the man said as he shook Remington's hand. "Does this mean you're serious about my proposition?"<br/>"Russell Forsyth, Laura Holt, my most valued associate and a very integral part of whatever arrangement we finally agree to."<br/>"Agree to?" Laura asked, surprised by his emphasis on 'very' and 'arrangement' and slightly nervous chuckle.<br/>"Ah, that's another conversation, Miss Holt. I'm just thrilled that the two of you came. Now why don't you two go nosh, drink, and then when you're finished... I'll come back and we'll hammer out a deal, okay?"<br/>They nodded with nervous laughs.<br/>"I don't think he got the message," Laura said.<br/>"No, don't think so," Remington said through a forced smile.<br/>Then someone bumped into them, saying; "Mr. Steele?" It was a man also dressed in a black tuxedo but his curly hair was a mess, his shirt was wrinkled except for the bowtie, and his speech was slurred.<br/>"Yes...," Remington said.<br/>"Oh, this is a treat. When Russ told me that you would be coming... My wife Charlotte reads about you all the time."<br/>"Charlotte? Charlotte Knight? You're married to Charlotte Knight?" Laura said with surprise but delight in her eyes.<br/>"The man behind the woman." The man put a hand on his heart and bowed to them. "Surprised, aren't you?"<br/>"Well-"<br/>"Mr. Knight, Laura Holt, my associate. Very much the woman behind the man," Remington interrupted with no sense of irony or frustration.<br/>"It's a real pleasure. I've read all of your wife's books," Laura said as she shook Mr. Knight's hand.<br/>"Really?" Remington said, remembering their conversation in the car.<br/>"Don't be embarrassed. Very few admit to reading Charlotte's books. And yet they sell three million copies."<br/>That made Laura look surprised and Remington purse his eyebrows. So steamy novels were becoming bestsellers even while many people were degrading them for being immoral and wrong for the youth of America to read?<br/>"Oh, I realize this is hardly the place to discuss business. But I wonder if I may impose of the two of you to step out on the balcony with me?"<br/>He walked and for a brief moment of hesitation and uncertainty, Laura and Remington followed him. Mr. Knight shut the balcony door once Remington stepped out. The cool air was a bit refreshing from all the body heat inside and Laura looked at the view, dazzled.<br/>"Thirty-five floors up" was all Mr. Knight could say to answer the unspoken question from Remington and Laura over how high they were.<br/>"Beautiful," Laura sighed as she looked down at the bustling cars and buses, busy night traffic as always in Los Angeles.<br/>"Magnificent," Remington said though he looked away after a few moments since his heart was pounding a bit.<br/>"Idiotic. Having to live 35 floors up in Los Angeles- But Charlotte adores it."<br/>His tone surprised the two. It sounded like he loved his wife but hated where he was living.<br/>"Look at her. She's- She's inspirational, isn't she?" he said, walking close to the door. There, as if from a dream, came Charlotte Knight. Dressed in a one-sleeved blue dress that seemed to hug her figure with a long ruffle below the sleeve and golden heels to match her blonde curls, she was the kind of woman every man wants but plays so hard to get. Her make-up was very simple; light-red lipstick and black eyeshadow. Her sapphire wedding ring to match her sapphire sleeve brooch was on her left hand. She was accompanied by a younger man- or was he a model?- also in a black tuxedo. She greeted Richard with a hug.<br/>"Sometimes I can sit for hours just watching her move- the way her body rises and falls when she breathes, the way it glistens where she perspires."<br/>The whole time, neither Remington or Laura could take their eyes off her but Remington's brows were pursed over Mr. Knight's words and on who was the young man with her as she greeted her guests.<br/>"The man with her is Tony, our gardener. Can't have a bad lawn when you're 35 floors up."<br/>Considering how the plants were still healthy in their not-so-good environment, Remington and Laura had to agree.<br/>"Last year, she wrote him on our taxes as 'research'. Good thing I'm not the jealous type, huh?"<br/>Now this was getting interesting, Remington and Laura thought. But that was where their thoughts were similar as Remington wondered if this was like a ménage a trois while Laura wondered why Mr. Knight wasn't at all angry that Charlotte was having a possible affair.<br/>"Have you heard about the new manuscript?" They shook their heads no.<br/>"Between us, I don't think it measures up to the first two. But then again, they can't all be gems, can they?"<br/>"I suppose not," Laura said, knowing how the movie and book industries have flops besides successes in their works especially when it came to sequels, trilogies, or collections.<br/>"The reason I asked you both to come out here is because- I think I may have a little something you'll find interesting."<br/>Laura's curiosity was getting piqued to the highest point. Remington prepared himself as he drank his wine.<br/>"As you know, my wife is a famous author with a reputation for writing... Shall we say, provocative literature. Her first book, <em>Twice Nightly</em>, a work of fiction? Hardly. The first four years of our marriage."<br/>Laura's eyes became wide and Remington let out a sigh that could've been a surprised whistle.<br/>"Her second book, <em>Bated Breath</em>? The second four years of marriage." Laura gulped down her wine, wondering if she could forget what she was hearing. "The new book, <em>Prone Positions</em>? It's an erotic thriller. You know what it's about?"<br/>"One can only imagine" was Remington's dry answer.<br/>"It's about a woman who kills her husband," Mr. Knight said, sounding very scared. "Mr. Steele, Miss Holt. I'm concerned."<br/>"Erotic thriller? Husband murdered? May I ask how?" Remington said, pulling on his clever wit.<br/>"Because he's thrown off a 35th floor balcony." The obvious fact of where they were was not lost upon them.<br/>"Wonderful. Can we go in now?" Remington said, turning to Laura.<br/>"You think I've had too much scotch. But I saw it with my own eyes- neatly typed- right there in black and white."<br/>"Mr. Knight, if you're truly convinced and afraid your wife is planning to murder you-," Laura began.<br/>"Leave? Leave Charlotte?" Mr. Knight said, answering Laura's unfinished statement. "I wouldn't do that, I can't leave her. I love her. And she can't leave me. We're supposed to be like a team, you know."<br/>"Then how are we supposed to help you? That's if you're asking for our help," Laura said.<br/>"You're right. Maybe this is a bit premature."<br/>"Yeah," Remington said, letting out a sigh of relief.<br/>"Well, then... I'm sorry to have bothered you. Let's go back to the party." He motioned for them to walk back to the balcony door. Remington and Laura followed him. He opened the door for them, letting Laura go in first and said as soon as the two were back inside; "I hope you enjoy the party. I suspect it may prove to be in many ways quite... Revealing."<br/>Laura blinked while Remington smiled, a nervous one. Mr. Knight remained on the balcony.<br/>"What an odd little man," Remington said.<br/>"Hard to believe that he is married to Charlotte." Both looked at her as she passed by them. She didn't seem to acknowledge them but they kept looking at her even as they walked to the house bar.<br/>"The secrets that bind two people like that together... What a confounding mystery." Remington held up two fingers to ask for the drinks.<br/>"I don't like this place, I don't like these people. Why don't we just look for Russell Forsyth, tell him that the sad tale of you not wanting a writing career and then get out of-"<br/>Suddenly, a man's scream along with a woman's terrified shriek got everyone's attention. The guests stopped doing what they were doing and tried to hurry to the balcony. Remington looked at Laura and they had the same "oh, no" look.<br/>"What happened?" one man asked through the chatter. Remington and Laura managed to break through the crowd to get to the balcony. Some women were huddled among their husbands and Charlotte was crying in Tony's arms. Laura got to the edge of the balcony before Remington and gasped.<br/>There was Mr. Knight on the empty street below, dead.<br/>Laura gasped again as she turned away from the sight. Remington held Laura in his arms, holding her tightly.<br/>Remington kept holding a trembling Laura while taking a look at some of the people around them. The crowd was talking over each other, clearly shocked by the event. Husbands were holding their wives while others constantly turned their heads around, wondering if they were next. Charlotte removed herself from Tony's arms and he went away. Russell came by but Charlotte refused to let him stare at the body by grabbing him and crying in his arms. He held her. Tony was talking- though of course, his voice was muffled by all the noise- to another man.<br/>"I don't think this is the opportune moment for us to discuss business," he said loud enough for Laura, who had stopped trembling, to hear as they stared at Mr. Knight's body.<br/>Laura looked up at him. She knew he was right even as she was still feeling the shock and confusion over the events of the night. Mr. Knight had been right; this was turning out to be quite the revealing night. Now it was up to her and Remington to reveal the truth on everything Mr. Knight had told them before anyone else, particularly the grieving widowed author or even themselves, became the next target.<em><em><em><em><em><em><br/></em></em></em></em></em></em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>